Del Tulipán cagón y el Girasol puto
by Lebrassca
Summary: GenderBender. Marjorine era una niña linda. Frágil, sumisa... O eso pensaba la mayoría, pues lo único que a ella le interesaba eran los lindos ojos de Kinny. BUNNY.


Mi primer Bunny, aunque no fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió sobre es*s dos.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ : Gender Bender. 17 años: Teens.

Voy a hacer un universo entero a partir de esto, ya lo decidí.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

…

" **Butters, el amor es como cagar. A veces sale por sí mismo, pero otras veces tienes que darle un empujón."**

…

Marjorine era una niña linda. Frágil, inocente, sumisa. Era una hermosa florecilla en crecimiento, un Tulipán que abría su capullo con lentitud.

Por las mañanas despertaba temprano, sin necesidad de alarma. Saludaba a su poster de HelloKitty y su Haley Davinson en miniatura. Se bañaba cepillando su lacio cabello rubio y deseaba un buen día a sus padres.

Sus ropas eran muy similares entre sí: Vestido pistacho hasta las rodillas, zapatitos blancos de charol, chaqueta azul cielo. Aquello se repetía por diez y he ahí su guardarropa. Se amarraba el cabello con dos listones verdes y el tercero paraba en su mechón delantero; para despejar su cara, le había dicho su padre tanto tiempo atrás.

Sin maquillaje alguno tomaba el bus de la escuela, sola. Llegaba a la preparatoria temprano, y era allí donde sus grandiosos modales y esa máscara de muñequita costosa empezaba a desquebrajarse.

No piensen mal de ella. No es como si fuera al baño a tinturarse el pelo o a embadurnarse en sombras oscuras y delineador, no. Tampoco tenía un tatuaje bajo los senos o piercings en el ombligo.

Su mundo rosa se caía por obra y gracia de alguien más. La chica que en este mismo momento pasaba por la verja de entrada. Esa que la saludaba moviendo las manos con optimismo descarriado y sonriendo de forma extraordinaria.

Descarriado y extraordinario, dos adjetivos que relucían cual neón en la piel contraria.

Kendra -Kinny- McCormick.

Si no conocían a quien fue la puta del pueblo, os la presento.

Marjorine movía su mano derecha de forma represiva. Con cautela que fue ignorada por la otra, como siempre. Kinny pasó su brazo por los hombros de la más baja, guiándola hacia adentro entre risas.

\- Hubieras visto la cara de Érica cuando le subí la falda delante de Helber, fue É-P-I-C-O. Además, la pobre tenía unas pantis verdes de sapitos, por poco se desmaya de la vergüenza. –

\- No deberías a-avergonzar a Érica, podría hacerte daño, Ken – Aconsejó sabiamente. Hablaban sobre una de las tantas fiestas a las cuales Marjorine no podía asistir, cortesía de sus padres.

\- No lo hará, tomé fotos. Si intenta matarme, todo South Park se deleitará con su ropa interior –

Pararon en los casilleros. Marjorine, como todas las mañanas, observó el cuerpo de su amiga, resguardada por la puertita metálica que contenía sus libros.

¡H-hamburguesas! Cualquiera podría llamarla acosadora, pero no podía evitarlo. Kinny era demasiado hermosa, brillaba como un gigantesco girasol en el día. Y ella no podía evitar compararse a sí misma con McCormick. Marjorine era delgada y pálida, con un cuerpo no muy curvilíneo. Elegante dirían algunos, ella no creía eso.

En cambio, Kinny tenía tantas curvas como una carretera bordeando montañas. Era alta y de piernas largas, con piel bronceada por el sol y pecas en los hombros. Su rostro también era bonito, afilado, y su cabello color paja caía sobre la cadera de forma impresionantemente recta. Ella sonreía muy seguido, aunque tenía un aura de misterio constante. Igualmente, Kendra no reprimía sus reacciones, ni tampoco su forma de vestir, como sí hacia Marjorine usando la ropa que sus padres escogían.

Y negada a parar sus observaciones, Marjorine siguió analizando a quien tenía delante mientras ésta hablaba. Una camisilla de tirantes negra con bordes delicados, mostrando sus pechos. Una falda naranja que empezaba a la altura del ombligo y llegaba a media pierna, dando la impresión de que era incluso más alta. La parka naranja abierta y los tennis del mismo color.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? Marga ¡Préstame atención! – Despertó. Kinny tenía cara de mal genio.

\- Lo estoy h-haciendo – Aunque dijera eso, no tenía la mínima idea del tema de conversación.

\- Te estás frotando las manos, no me mientas – La mirada acusadora estaba empezando a asustarla, salchichas y más salchichas.

Kinny vio a su espalda y alejó su mirada de miedo. Al parecer Jesús aun la quería y evitó su muerte súbita por nervios.

\- ¡¿Vas a prestarme dinero, querida?! –

Por el contenido de la frase, Marjorine no necesito voltear para comprender que la tercera integrante del grupo estaba a su espalda. Las botas militares, el pantalón verde y la camisa de **E=MC2** le dieron la bienvenida. Su cabello rojo fuego tan explosivo como su personalidad, aun con la ushanka. Lo curioso del asunto era que Kylie venía contando un gran fajo de billetes a velocidad inhumana.

\- Lo siento, Ken, pero no pasara esta vez. Hola Butters – Guardó el dinero. Marjorine devolvió el saludo.

\- ¡Eres mala! ¡Pasar todo ese dinero delante de mis ojos para luego guardarlo! ¡Marga… dile algo! – La pequeña rubia empezó a frotarse más los nudillos, la pelirroja giró los ojos.

\- No tenía donde más contarlo ¿entiendes? Si lo hacía en casa mi madre creería que estoy vendiendo anfetaminas contigo, de nuevo – Respondió con enfado. Kinny sonrió socarrona y Marjorine la miró con pena. Ella entendía el sentimiento, también tenía unos padres autoritarios.

\- Tu mamá está loca –

\- ¡No le digas loca a mi madre, Ken! Solo es algo… paranoica –

\- De tal palo, tal astilla – Ay no.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves! –

\- Chicas, no peleen – Su papel de mediadora empezaba temprano hoy - ¿Cómo c-conseguiste el dinero, Kylie? – Debía desviar la conversación.

La pelirroja pareció calmarse. Kinny escuchaba con atención, dispuesta a conseguir todos esos billetes – Asiáticas. Les vendí el cuadro CREEK de mi sala y quisieron más, así que hice un trato con esos dos por una sesión de fotos. El 45% de las ganancias es mío –

\- ¿Pero no se s-supone que deberían repartirlo e-equitativamente? – Ambas chicas la miraron como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, luego se carcajearon.

\- Liiinda Marga, aun eres tan inocente. No sabes nada de negocios. – Marjorine sintió una perturbación en la fuerza.

\- ¡Zorra judía, quita de mi casillero! – Y allí estaba la cuarta de ellas. La condesa de la maldad, la reina de las bromas pesadas, Érica Cartman. Por otro lado, al parecer usar camisas con logos se volvió moda, porque la chaqueta roja entreabierta dejaba ver algo parecido a **Jews Must Die** , en mayúsculas.

\- Cartman, tu casillero está a dos puertas ¡A dos malditas puertas! ¡No molestes! – Y ellas siguieron de largo, enfrascadas en su pelea matutina de siempre. Los pantaloncillos beige de Érica moviéndose al son de sus pasos. Ni siquiera las había saludado.

\- Butters… ¿Me ayudarás a convencer a Tweek y Craig para ganar dinero? – A ella no podría negarle nada.

\- Claro, Kinny –

Sus días eran buenos. Tenía una amiga manipuladora y otra histérica, pero ambas la cuidaban. Tenía unos padres sobreprotectores, pero ambos la querían. Tenía una casi mejor amiga de la cual estaba enamorada, y su sonrisa la invitaba a levantarse cada mañana.

\- Ken ¡Hola! – Y allí estaba la razón por la cual sus días eran buenos, no maravillosos.

\- Es mi impresión o has estado más tiempo en el gimnasio, Stan – Ella le saludó con un beso mientras le tomaba el antebrazo. Él sonrió un poco acongojado y sonrojadito, y ella la dejó de lado. Marjorine ya sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, irse sola al aula y dejar a los dos tórtolos en su burbuja de amor. La chica más hermosa de la prepa y el capitán de americano, una relación de película ¿no?

Marjorine suspiró con tristeza. La niña linda, la muñequita de porcelana, enamorada de otra mujer. Qué para colmo, tenía novio.

:::

\- Ya te lo había dicho yo, Butters. Los judíos son codiciosos – Almuerzo, y esas dos no se cansaban de discutir.

\- ¡Deja de meterte con mi gente, ballena grasosa! –

\- ¡A quién le dices ballena, judía! –

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces, la-niña-que-aun-usa-pantis-del-sapo-Clyde te parece bien? – Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Kylie significaba problemas. Específicamente, para Kinny.

\- ¡Esa pobre de Kinny me las pagará! – Y como si la hubiera invocado, Kendra y Stanley aparecieron por la puerta, tomando asiento junto ellas.

\- ¿Qué tal chicas? –

\- Hey Stan / Jodido Hippie – Sonó al tiempo. Era su turno.

\- H-hola Stanley – Empezó a frotarse los nudillos de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez nada tenía que ver con nervios. Estaba un poco molesta… un poco muy molesta. Y triste.

\- Estábamos pensando en ir de camping a North Park el fin de semana ¿Quieren venir? – Allí empezó la conversación y Marjorine se puso peor. Ella no iría, nunca iba a planes fuera del pueblo, ya saben, sin autorización de sus padres.

\- No puedo – Ninguno se sorprendió por la negativa de Kylie. Por otro lado, ambas rubias ya sabían que Érica se negaría, no le hacía gracia viajar sino estaba la pelirroja para joderla.

\- ¿Aguantarme un montón de moscas molestas y los gemidos de Kinny en la noche? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Pero Marjorine no esperó que su comentario hiciera alusión a lo que, probablemente, haría la pareja durante la velada.

Espera un segundo, eso querría decir que ellos irían solos. Es decir… ¡No! -gritillo mental desesperado-

\- Jesús, ayúdame por favor – Susurró. Tan solo Cartman la oyó y no le dio mayor importancia. Aclaró la voz – Le pediré p-permiso a mi madre – Ella no iba a permitir que fueran solos… enserio, no lo haría, aunque tuviera que romperse dos uñas.

Bueno, tal vez solo una uña. Pero de raíz, oyeron.

Marjorine sintió una perturbación en el universo.

\- Kendra! - Y allí venía. Uno de los tantos exnovios de Kinny, Clyde Donovan. Aunque no venía solo.

\- ¿Q-que tal, Érica? – Helbert y un tono apenado rarísimo de encontrar en él también estaban frente a ellas. Marjorine fue testigo de cómo un minúsculo sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la aludida, pero no fue la única.

\- Pantis del sapo Clyde, eh – ¿Adivinan quién?

\- ¡Cállate, judía! – Un sonrojo demasiado fuerte acudió a toda la cara de Érica. Kylie y Kinny se totearon de la risa. Incluso ella rio un poco, mientras la regordeta intentaba ocultar su rostro entre las manos.

Sin embargo, a Marjorine no le pasó desapercibido que Turner no despegaba sus ojos de los de Érica, y viceversa. Tampoco que Stan agarraba la mano de Kinny bajo la mesa.

"Hombres, a veces os odio" No evitó concluir amargamente.

Y su pensamiento se reavivó con fuerza cuando vio como Marsh escaneaba la figura que se acercaba, de una forma tan atenta, que parecía que los ojos se le fueran a salir de las cuencas.

¿Que acaso no tenía suficiente con tener la mejor novia del mundo, tenía que mirar más chicas?

Lo peor del asunto, no pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo de forma netamente pervertida.

Wendy Testaburger llegó al lado de Helbert acompañada por su mejor amiga, Bebe Stevens. Ambas eran bellísimas, porristas y activas en la vida escolar y extracurricular. Sin embargo, algunos decían que Wendy era la chica más guapa de la escuela. Los muchos otros se iban por Kendra. Ella estaba de acuerdo con estos últimos.

No obstante, al parecer Stan difería. Dado que seguía observando a la pelinegra como si se tratase de un espejismo, y solo hasta que Kinny le apretó el brazo, volvió su mirada a otro lado.

Marjorine sintió como sus pupilas quemaban al novio de su amiga, y tal fue su fuerza, que él volteo a verla, disculpándose con los ojos en el proceso, totalmente apenado.

Allí fue que la pequeña rubia se sintió culpable. Aun no olvidaba que el primer chico que había tratado a Kinny como una persona y no como una maquina sexual había sido Stan, siendo esa la razón por la que ellos tenían una relación que pronto cumpliría medio año.

Despertó al escuchar como todos parecían hablar animadamente. Menos ella, claro.

\- ¿Vendrás? – Escuchó la voz de Wendollyn.

\- Obviamente, no me perdería una conferencia de esa magnitud por nada del mundo – Contestó su compañera de eventos nerd, la pelirroja violenta.

\- ¡Esa chica estaba rogando para que la dejáramos entrar al equipo, pero era pésima, así que nada! – Bárbara hablaba con Clyde, Stan y Kendra.

\- 2x1 de Cheesy Poofs parece una buena idea ¿Quieres que vallamos a por algunos después de la escuela? – Y Helbert con Érica, antes de dirigirse a las primeras dos que hablaban sobre física cuántica. Al parecer Cartman estaba rodeada de nerds.

Marjorine no sabía qué hacer, así que tan solo decidió mirar a Kinny. La aludida se zafó de su novio y llegó a recargarse en su hombro, alegando que tenía sueño porque sus padres se la habían pasado peleando toda la noche y Karen no paraba de llorar.

Aun así, como buena amiga que era, Stoch no pudo evitar oír el comentario ácido de Érica ante la partida de Kylie con Wendy. Al parecer estaba celosa, y no era la única.

Sin embargo, Marjorine estaba rebosante en alegría. La respiración acompasada en su hombro le llevaba a un nuevo y maravilloso plano estacional.

Kinny se sentía tan tibia, tanto que Marjorine sintió que podría morir de comodidad.

:::

\- A ver si e-entiendo ¿No has tenido ningún tipo de r-relación s-sentimental antes de Damien? – Esta vez estaba con Pip y Tweek, en una de las tantas reuniones del team rubio. Mejor conocidos como el club para prestar servicios sociales.

\- Pues… no. Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso – Pip estaba a punto del desmayo. Marjorine sintió compasión.

\- Tu novio ¡Gha! es el Anticristo – Al parecer Tweek gustaba de recodarle al inglés, una y otra y otra vez, que no podía orarle al de arriba porque su novio era el hijo del marica de Satanás.

\- S-sigamos con el tema – Empezó la única chica, al parecer Thomas no se presentaría ese día.

\- Me siento nervioso cuando empieza a ponerse, ya saben… -

\- No ACK lo sabemos, cuenta – Tweekers era un caso único. Pirrup miró a la rubia esperando su visto bueno, el cual llegó pronto. Marjorine también era una cotilla.

\- Cariñoso. Él… se me acerca y empieza a tocarme el pecho y yo… esto, saco sonidos raros y es incómodo y ¡Por dios, ya no aguanto! – Pip corrió a atrincherarse en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, echando humo por las orejas.

Marjorine entendía que estuviera nervioso, ella tampoco había tenido muchas parejas que digamos. Bueno, tal vez si se hubiera aventurado a declarársele a ese chico Lexus cuando aún no gustaba de Kendra podría tener más experiencia, pero eso no importaba ahora.

\- Así -ngh- no podrás tener el control – Jalón de pelos – de tu relación, Pip –

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Permitir que me viole mientras duermo? – Tanto ella como Tweak abrieron los ojos a niveles insospechados con esa revelación.

\- S-salchichas ¿Ha i-intentado violar-te? – Ella se puso un tanto nerviosa.

\- Deberíamos cortarle ACK el pene para que aprenda – Marjorine sintió como sus oídos eran profanados, Pip pegó un respingo.

\- No voy a permitir que le cortes… eso, a mi novio – Defendió Pirrup a su oscura princesa de las tinieblas.

\- No lo haría yo -ngh-, lo haría Marjorine – Aclaró Tweek, y la rubia sintió como la sangre se le bajaba a los pies.

\- ¡No voy a hacer eso! – Los gritos de Stoch eran melódicos. Viendo que los chicos se la quedaban mirando largo rato, ella decidió irse por otra rama. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro – Tweek, ¿me d-dejarías tomarte fotos para las a-asiáticas? –

Tweek Tweak empezó a temblar tan rápido que parecía que estuviese vibrando.

\- Habla con ¡GHA! mi agente ¡Demasiada presión! – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

\- Pero, p-podemos hacer un trato entre n-nosotros, sin n-necesidad de terceros – Insistió ella.

\- ¡HABLA CON MI AGENTE! – Grito apunto del colapso – No le doy la mitad ACK de mis ganancias para que no haga su trabajo ¡Jesucristo! –

Marjorine supo que ya no debía presionar más esa válvula. Kylie le había ganado el negocio a Kinny.

\- E-entonces, tu ganas el otro 45% p-porciento ¿Y tu novio? – Empezó Marjorine, intentando encontrar a Pip para ver si con él sí podría cerrar un trato.

\- Craig gana el 10% y lo que nos da -ngh- la gente al vernos pasar – Eso era una tiranía. Ella ya empezaba a ver cómo era que el rubio cafeinómano controlaba su relación.

\- Pip ¿No te g-gustaría hacer un trato c-comercial así conmigo? – Dijo ella, girándose hacía el susodicho. Kendra se sentiría muy feliz si conseguía dinero por la pareja emergente.

\- Buen intento muñeca, pero Pip es mío - ¡¿Cuándo había llegado Damien ahí?! – Además, deberías resolver tus incógnitas respecto a esa puta de Kendra – Marjorine le miró mal, no permitiría que llamaran a Kinny de esa forma – antes de meter a los demás en tu embrollo –

La mirada rojiza del demonio tenía un deje de regaño en su interior. Espera ¿Damien Thorn la estaba regañando? Por Jesús, ya no sabía que era real.

\- ¡No le ores a mi rival! Y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella – Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio británico desaparecieron en el fuego negro, mientras el Anticristo murmuraba un "No sabes lo fastidiosa que se pone en el averno, yo no soy niñera de nadie" y Pip respondía con un "Ya paso, cariño".

\- Que ¡Zorra con cuernos!... – Tweek y Marjorine dirigieron su mirada a Thomas. Ninguno tenía intención de aclarar lo sucedido.

* * *

"¿Debería confesar mis sentimientos hacía Kinny?"

\- Marica, pásame la tarea de lenguas – Marjorine no entendía porque Érica la llamaba de esa forma si no era hombre. Igual, le pasó la tarea.

Cartman tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, era la única que lo llevaba corto de las cuatro, y la cara redonda. También tenía una delantera demasiado prominente, algo de masa muscular y sus piernas no eran tan largas, aunque fuera más alta que ella misma.

A decir verdad, Marjorine era la más bajita de su grupo.

¿Cómo era posible que Kinny la quisiera siendo tan pequeña y callada? Debería guardarse sus sentimientos para ella sola y no incomodarla. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Aunque tal vez, un concejo no estaría nada mal.

\- É-rica ¿Cuándo te gusta a-alguien, pero ese alguien no te c-corresponde, d-deberías decirle que lo quieres? – Sin embargo, tal vez no escogió a la persona correcta para pedir ayuda. Cartman se la quedo viendo como si fuese una mota de polvo. Luego se echó a reír.

\- Okey, okey, a ver si la capto. No te gusta ese marica canadiense que te ha estado asechando y quieres mandarlo al carajo de forma amable – Empezó ella, allí venía el consejo – Tan solo dile que es una porquería y que no se te vuelva a parecer en la vida o lo vas a castrar. Me enorgulleces, Butters, tienes mejor gusto de lo que creía –

Marjorine miró hacia la derecha, algo incómoda. No sabía si era buena idea contarle a Érica sobre su secretillo.

¿Cuánto llevaba digiriendo las palabras de Damien, una, dos semanas?

El vestidito rojo de Érica se movió al son de su rostro, exigía respuestas. Llevaba la misma camisa de **Jews Must Die** debajo.

\- A mí me g-gusta alguien – La castaña la miró con una ceja alzada, quería que prosiguiera – U-una chica –

Los ojos miel de Cartman la miraron con resentimiento, pero de un momento a otro parecieron iluminarse.

Ella tenía un plan.

\- Quien diría que te gusta Kinny, oh pequeña Butters. La inocente niña enamorada de la puta del pueblo – ¿Tan obvia era?

\- E-ella no es una p-puta, Érica – La defendió.

\- Incluso te atreves a llevarme la contraria. Bien, ayudaré a que Kinny caiga rendida en tus bracitos, por un precio –

\- ¿Qué q-quieres? – Eso era lo complicado.

\- Yo tendré el 100% de las ganancias de la mercancía basada en ustedes dos –

\- Ah? – Estaba confundida.

\- Mira marica, en South Park no hay ninguna pareja lésbica icónica ¿Entiendes? Ustedes lo serán y con todo lo que venda seguramente me volveré millonaria. Y de paso le ganaré a la zorra judía de Kylie – Érica se veía entusiasmada, aunque ella no tanto, sus padres podrían castigarla por hacer ese tipo de tratos.

Sin embargo, le parecía muy poco para lo que acostumbraba a pedir la otra, quien parecía demasiado feliz.

\- ¿É-rica? –

\- Me caes como anillo al dedo Butters –

Marjorine vio entrar a sus compañeros uno a uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Wendy y Kylie, las cuales iban en junta con Helbert, enfrascadas en un debate sobre la materia oscura y cosas así.

Tan solo fue que el castaño y la pelirroja rieran por un comentario de Testaburger, para que Érica comenzará a soltar improperios que no alcanzaba a escuchar del todo.

\- Maldita perra lesbiana – Fue lo único que alcanzó a oír bien, y con toda certeza se refería a Wendollyn, quien era una bisexual declarada. ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Era porque le quitaba la atención de Turner?

El chico se fue con Token y no lo vio más. Cartman lo siguió con la mirada, pero volvió la vista hacía el frente en menos de un segundo. Las susodichas estaban tan perdidas en la conversación que no las habían notado.

Wendy llevaba su típico abrigo púrpura con la boina y las medias veladas amarillas. Kylie un overol verde con camisa negra abajo, sin ushanka ¿Qué era lo que tanto les miraba Érica? Ella no veía nada raro.

\- Maldita judía, quiere que todos vean que tiene buen trasero – Marjorine le miró confundida, pero si su ropa era por demás holgada. Además, Érica tan solo la buscaba para enojarla ¿Por qué hacer ese comentario si la otra no le estaba prestando atención?

Sintió un abrazó a su espalda, cálido y de brazos largos. Dejó de ver a Cartman y su endeble sonrisa se dirigió hacia quien tenía detrás.

\- En verdad te adoro, Marga. Muchísimas gracias por las botas – Kinny levantó su pierna derecha cual princesa de cuento. Tenía unas botas naranjas de pelusa con bolitas en los extremos. Se veían calientitas y por eso las había comprado. Todo fuera para que Kendra ya no sintiera el frío en sus pies por las noches.

\- Me alegra que te hayan g-gustado, Ken – La aludida le guiñó el ojo y se sentó detrás suyo. Al lado de Stanley.

Apenas entró el maestro, sintió la penetrante mirada de Érica acompañada por un papelito que por poco y le da en un ojo.

Era un buen consejo el que se escondía en esa hoja cortada.

Marjorine pelearía por el amor de Kinny, aun si tuviera que defecar de veinte formas diferentes.

* * *

Bien, hora del primer round.

Jesús, eso sonaba demasiado violento.

Marjorine sacudió su cabeza, no estaba segura de sus próximas acciones, pero Érica le había dicho que le siguiera la corriente y se mostrara decidida para con Kinny.

Lo malo del asunto, Cartman no le había dado detalles sobre su plan.

Aun peor, no le había dicho nada sobre ello.

La pequeña rubia empezó a tartamudear tan fuerte que todos se le alejaban en los pasillos. Llegó a la mesa de la cafetería, donde probablemente hubiera al menos media promoción, y se sentó en su lugar predilecto, justo al frente de Kendra.

Ella estaba besuqueándose con Stanley. O más bien, poco les faltaba para echarse sobre la mesa.

Por todas las hamburguesas, que mal.

Sentía su corazoncito estrujarse como un empaque de malteada vacío por la escena.

\- Hola, Marjorine ¿Cómo estas hoy? Bella, como siempre –

Ella volteo con una sonrisa fingida, viendo al canadiense castaño. Enserio, la estaban llevando a su límite y por dios que llevar al límite a alguien como ella no era algo que pasara seguido. Ya sentía ebullir su pecho en el deseo de sacar su inexistente pene al aire y hacer un pinche saludo militar.

"Eso no es de señoritas. Debo calmarme, calmarme"

\- H-ho… -

\- ¿Para qué le preguntas cuando tú mismo vas a responder? Imbécil – Érica le había salvado, y por la mirada que le dedicaba, no sería gratis.

\- Yo, esto, discúlpame Marjorine, pero debo irme ahora mismo – Y del canadiense solo quedó el polvo. Érica se sentó al lado de la susodicha, y con un gesto de asco y unos ruidosos sonidos que simulaban un chupeteo hizo que todos en la mesa le prestaran atención, incluidos los dos novios.

\- Estaba hablando con la perra de Wendy… - su mirada solo se posaba en los ojos azulinos de Marsh – Y me habló sobre una conferencia de termodinámica el fin de semana en Denver, donde venden boleta por pareja ¡Y adivinen! La muy estúpida compró sin tener acompañante –

Los pocos que miraban a la castaña rellenita alejaron los ojos. Kinny, quien era suspicaz pero no entendía porque le decía eso, quiso irse a por la yugular.

\- Seguro que a Helbert le encantaría ir, con lo que le gustan esas cosas –

Érica sonrió con sorna, pero Kendra sabía, por experiencia, que estaba enojada. Esa mirada de te-voy-a-cortar-el-cuello-para-que-no-graznes era inconfundible.

\- Él va ir **conmigo –** Hizo hincapié ella en la última palabra. Kinny soltó una risa y siguió sonriendo, viendo hacía Marjorine.

\- Ella teme que le quiten su hombre ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos, Marga? –

Marjorine sintió alivio y negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo… ¿No se suponía que Testaburger iba a ir al evento con Kylie? Eso había escuchado por boca de la primera.

Intento hablar, y claro, la mirada de Cartman la calló al instante. Igualmente, Stan parecía estar pensando muy seriamente la proposición. No obstante, no sería tan descarado de decirlo frente a su novia.

\- Si a alguno le interesa, tengo la boleta justo aquí – Érica sacó algo de su bolso y vio las caras de estupefacción – Incluso una pareja aparte podría ir, en vez de Testabitch – Su mirada estaba posada justo al frente, con los novios.

\- Hey, no deberías robarle, eso es ilegal – Empezó Marsh cual príncipe encantador. Y justo como ella había planeado, dejó la boleta en manos del pelinegro. Stan cerró la boca, confundido, mientras que Kendra la miró en advertencia. Por supuesto, Érica se pasó su mirada por el culo y prosiguió.

\- Pues eso lo decides tú, hippie. Puedes ir con tu linda novia a una conferencia que a ninguno de los dos le interesa, o devolverle la entrada a Wendy, quien desea ir más que nada, y arriesgarte a acompañarla. No pierdes nada más que un día de diversión – Eso último lo dijo con un doble sentido que solo Kendra entendió, bien sabía ella que la intención de Cartman era que Stan, su jodido novio, fuera con Wendy, quien en algún momento fue el amor platónico de éste.

Sin embargo, ella confiaba en él.

\- No te preocupes, Stan. Seguro Wendy pensaba ir con nuestra pelirroja nerd y Érica les robó la boleta solo para fastidiarlas, no es para tanto – Calmó ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Curiosamente, las aludidas llegaron en ese momento. Kylie botó la pregunta al aire antes de posar sus ojos en las manos de Marsh, Wendy miró en la misma dirección.

\- Yo, pues, quería devolverles su pase – Empezó Stan, algo apenado por la atenta mirada de Testaburger. Wendy parecía algo molesta, pero aun así no quería juzgar al pelinegro. Ella había estado buscando esa boleta por horas. Sabía que él nunca se la quitaría, pero la tenía en sus manos ahora mismo.

La chica de la boina empezó a inclinarse. Y allí Marjorine vio todo a cámara lenta, el pálido sonrojo de Stan, la sorpresa de Testaburger y como Kendra bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. No obstante, el instante se rompió con el golpe seco del rostro de Érica contra la mesa, Kylie le había soltado un puñetazo en toda la cabeza.

Sin decir nada, empezó a escarbar en el bolso de la otra hasta que sacó 40 dólares.

\- Lo que me debes por haberme roto el casillero, ballena – Cartman aun aturdida empezó a pelear por su bolso – Déjales la boleta, Wendy. Tal vez Stan mejoré sus calificaciones y Ken aprenda algo nuevo, compraré otra – Y sin más, Testaburger se fue y la pelirroja se sentó a comer.

Érica estaba que ardía en furia.

Marjorine no fue la única en notarlo.

:::

\- Mira, no sé qué te traigas contra ellos, pero no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya ¿Me oíste, Cartman? – La voz de Broflovski demostraba que no estaba para bromas, pero claro, a Érica le encantaba ese tono, más que asustarle.

Sin embargo, a Marjorine sí que le asustaba. Jesús, Kylie podría colgarla desde la azotea si se enteraba que estaba colaborando para sabotear la relación de Kinny.

Pensar en eso hacía que la pequeña rubia se entristeciera ¿En verdad Kendra se merecía sufrir de esa forma?

\- Al parecer la arena de tu vagina se ha acumulado y por ello tienes alucinaciones – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La pelirroja se irritó aún más por ese gesto y frunció más el ceño. Érica la tomó del brazo – No deberías meterte en los asuntos ajenos, judía –

Marjorine estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero siempre quedaba en medio de las peleas de esas dos. Bien, tal vez sí lo sabía y se relacionaba con su falta de coraje, pero esta vez aquella no era la razón.

Justo ahora, estaba escondida en el armario del conserje. La campana había sonado hace algunos minutos y las dos chicas discutían abiertamente en el pasillo sin un alma alrededor más que ella, quien salió del baño tarde y al escuchar las amenazas prefirió esconderse y oír.

La pelirroja empezó a gritar, y solo se calló cuando el planteamiento de Érica se hizo palabras.

\- Tu sabes muy bien que nuestra querida puta tiene un novio que solo está con ella porque le tiene pesar y algo de cariño, no le quiere realmente y eso se nota. ¿No dices tú que eres una buena samaritana, Khal? Entonces no interceptes mis maniobras, carajo. Yo solo quiero librarles del yugo que se han autoimpuesto –

\- Tu solo quieres vengarte de alguien y de paso joder a más personas, Cartman. Te conozco –

En estos momentos Marjorine quisiera poder ver a sus dos amigas, pues el repentino silencio la tomó desprevenida. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera sus respiraciones. Al final, un par de pasos alejándose de forma rápida, un susurro con una maldición en la voz de Érica y más pasos fueron los que le avisaron que ya podía salir.

Tal vez no debería dejar todo en manos de la castaña.

Decidió escribirle un mensaje por Facebook a Kinny antes de irse a clase, ya saben, pasar un rato en cine e ir a las maquinitas, ella pagaría por ambas.

Debía decirle a sus padres que se quedaría por un proyecto escolar, no quería más castigos.

* * *

\- Enserio estoy sorprendida, quien diría que ese motociclista te dejaría conducir su Harley. Tal vez, algún día, yo tenga suerte y pueda correr en fórmula uno –

La risita divertida de Marjorine cortó el aire frío de la mañana. Iban juntas a la escuela como ahora era costumbre, al parecer las maquinitas y las películas tanto del cinema como del lugar porno habían servido para reforzar su relación.

Kendra se veía cada vez más cercana, y al mismo tiempo, más triste. El tema de su padre la tenía como alma en pena. Y aunque Marjorine no gustará de maldecir, juraba por dios que, si Stuart seguía arruinando la vida de Kinny, ella lo obligaría a meterse incluso más salchichas gordas por la boca de las que él ha comido ya. Porque ese hombre era un maldito ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer llevarse a Karen y a Ken hacia Colorado Springs después de haberse ido hace años?

\- S-seguro serías la mejor c-corredora de f-fórmula uno – Habló por fin.

\- Me alagas demasiado, Marga – Dijo ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de vanidad.

\- Tal vez, pero no me i-importa – Pensó en voz alta, hamburguesas.

Kendra se quedó viendo su cara de alarma, antes de sonreír y darle un fuerte abrazo. Marjorine no entendía absolutamente nada.

\- Gracias por apoyarme siempre, Marjorine – Y mientras Kendra se balanceaba hacia los lados con ella aun en brazos, Stoch pasó sus manitos de forma tímida para terminar el abrazo. Ella temblaba de piernas a cabeza y parecía querer cogerse los nudillos aun cuando estos estaban detrás de la espalda de Kinny – Vamos, no estés tan nerviosa. Somos amigas, ¿no? –

\- S-si –

Marjorine estaba feliz.

Kinny la consideraba un alguien, no un simple cero a la izquierda.

Con solo esa información, podría conquistar el mundo y crear un lugar donde las mujeres reinaran, con los hombres bajo tierra creando chistes*.

\- ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? –

\- T-tenemos clases, Ken. No p-podemos s-saltárnoslas – Dijo ella, a lo que Kendra hizo ojos de cachorro que ella evitó observar por temor a ceder.

\- Lo intenté – Suspiró McCormick, soltándose del agarre con suavidad.

Siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a la escuela, donde había un revoltijo de gente en la entrada formando un tapón.

\- ¿Qué esta p-pasando? –

El sonido de pelea de gatas en múltiples coros respondió. Marjorine y Kendra se vieron de inmediato y, suponiendo quienes podían ser, intentaron llegar al centro del tumulto.

Cuando arribaron, Érica Cartman y Wendy Testaburger ya estaban siendo contenidas por varias personas. Helbert tenía presa a Érica por la cintura mientras ésta aún se jalaba y movía brazos y piernas. Wendy tenía una cara de furia tremenda y los puños apretados, y si no fuera por Stan quien la sostenía de los hombros, seguro se le cargaría encima a la castaña de nuevo.

Entre ambas estaban también Bebe y Token tratando de apaciguar los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! – El gritó de Black hacia los espectadores empezó a dispersar a la gente. Justo a tiempo para la campana, que irónico.

\- ¡Hoy te mato, puta de mierda! – Y, aun así, Cartman seguía buscando pelea.

\- ¡Entonces acércate! Claro ¡No puedes! – Wendy también se veía agitada y con ganas de romperle todas las costillas a Érica.

\- ¡Ya se acabó esa mentira de la dama educada, al fin demuestras que solo eres una perra sucia! –

Incluso Bárbara quiso golpearla por ese comentario. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, fue Marsh quien se acercó a la castaña y le tomó de las mejillas con demasiada brusquedad.

\- Si le vuelves a decir así, no me importara que seas una chica –

Curiosamente, Érica solo se limitó a sacar una curvatura labial parecida a una sonrisa.

Helbert soltó a la castaña y se puso delante de ella, justo al frente de Stan. Su gesto distaba mucho de ser el que comúnmente cargaba.

Salchichas, esto se pondría feo.

Por auto reflejo, Marjorine miró a su lado, a Kinny, pero ésta ya no estaba.

Sin importarle si esos dos se mataban ahí, salió detrás de lo que parecía la parca naranja.

Kendra no corría, pero caminaba tan rápido y con zancadas tan largas que, de no haber corrido, Marjorine le hubiese perdido de vista. Ella siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigía la otra, ni si estaba afectada o tan solo iba a clase, nada de eso le interesó.

Kinny paró de caminar de ipso facto. Cayó en la yerba, agachada, y con la mano derecha cubriendo todo su rostro, empezó a susurrar aspectos de ella misma para ella misma.

\- Soy una idiota, una completa estúpida ¿En verdad creí que…? –

Risas.

Lo más sonoro de toda la instancia.

Risas amplias, vacías. Risas nerviosas. Risas de llanto.

Pero Kendra no lloraba, en absoluto.

Ella tan solo se sentía transparente e inodora, de nuevo.

Dado que al final, había tenido razón y tanto sus muertes como sus sentimientos habían pasado inadvertidos para Stan, para sus amigos, para todo el jodido mundo.

¡¿Acaso ella no merecía un poco de compromiso?! ¿De cuidado? ¿No merecía nada de eso por no acatar sus reglas para señoritas? ¿Por hacer lo que se le venía en gana? ¿Por amar a su hermana más que a sus padres? ¿Por querer a alguien que solo le había brindado cariño?

¡Que se jodiera el mundo! Porque ella, la inmortal y nunca preferida Kendra McCormick, no se derrumbaría por un poco de falso y efímero amor humano.

Aun así, le dolía, aunque nada que una recuperación entre las drogas y el sexo no pudiese arreglar.

Tal vez se aferró a Stan, por eso de que fueron amigos desde hace tiempo. Aun lo recuerda, los cuatro idiotas de ocho años: Stan, Kylie, Cartman y Kinny. Incluso en ese tiempo, recordaba, él prefería compartir con la pelirroja que consigo, le prestaba más atención a Érica y gustaba de Wendy con locura.

Era definitivo, Ken se sentía demasiado idiota.

Reírse de uno mismo es el primer paso… ¿Para qué? No tenía idea.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su ensoñación. Era Marjorine.

La miró sin interés, porque enserio, lo único que deseaba era botarse en su cama o que la atropellara un carro para terminar en ella igual.

\- Yo s-siempre estaré para ti, Ken – Levantó una ceja en puro gesto de sarcasmo. Vamos, Marga no podía estar jugando con ella así – Hablo con s-sinceridad. No me i-importa si me crees, tú eres una p-persona muy a-apreciada para mí –

Si Marjorine intentaba animarla, estaba fallando miserablemente.

Kendra se levantó, sosteniéndose en la pequeña rubia. Le palmeó la cabeza cual madre a su hijo, mirando hacia el frente sin verla a ella.

\- Sé que intentas que me sienta mejor, pero este no es el momento, Marga. Nos vemos mañana –

Antes de apartar la mano de la frente ajena, Marjorine tomó su muñeca y puso sus delgados labios sobre los suyos.

Era un roce demasiado casto para ser un beso, pero el calorcito en sus labios era la cosa más adorable que había sentido en años. Un hormigueo en sus pies se manifestó al notar que la pequeña rubia estaba temblando, pero que no había cerrado los ojos.

La mirada de Marjorine era una que pocas veces había visto venir. Los ojos azulinos eran una oda a la superación.

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes?

El contacto duró tan poco que no pudo responder.

\- E-espero que lo e-entiendas a-ahora, Ken –

Y Marga salió corriendo tan rápido que siquiera pudo abrir la boca.

Ahora sí que era oficial, se sentía demasiado idiota.

Una valorada idiota.

* * *

\- M-mamá, ya llegué -

Al parecer no había nadie. Marjorine fue a su cuarto y empezó a saltar con HelloKitty.

Por Jesús, lo había hecho ¡Se había declarado a Kendra! El sentimiento que la embriagaba era demasiado increíble y se reprochó no haber tomado el primer paso antes, pero la ansiedad también la estaba matando.

¿Ken saldría con ella a jugar de nuevo? ¿A ver pelis de drama, acción o porno, a comprar ropa de invierno y primavera, a bailar al estilo hawaiano y soñar con comprar tiquetes para un crucero transatlántico?

¿Qué tal si ya no la quería siquiera como amiga y se alejaba? Hamburguesas, ella no lo soportaría.

Y no podía olvidar que Kinny parecía afectada por lo de Stan.

Parecía haber pocas cosas a favor de Marjorine.

Sin embargo, no interesaba. Si fallaba esta vez, lo intentaría en más ocasiones.

Durmió como una princesa, con la puerta del cuarto cerrada y la ventana abierta. Apachuchada con su Kitty, sin denotar a la sombra que entraba en la habitación y se metía en su guardarropa.

Hora de hacer algunos cambios.

* * *

Marjorine se levantó a eso de las seis. Día festivo y sin sus padres.

Estaba radiante.

Justo al salir del baño, se dirigió al sacar uno de sus vestidos. Al abrir la puerta de su closet gritó.

Todos sus vestidos estaban rotos. Bueno, tal vez uno o dos habían sobrevivido, pero el resto no. Los sacos estaban rasgados y los zapatitos blancos de charol ahora eran rojos, negros, azules y demás colores brillantes que seguro pertenecían a alguna laca.

Oh dios.

¡Sus padres la matarían!

Su celular empezó a vibrar, temiendo que su padre ya se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel desastre (de forma completamente irracional, aclaremos eso) decidió atrincherarse en la cama y dejar el teléfono en el suelo. Sin embargo, no eran sus padres, porque ellos nunca la mensajeaban.

Era Kinny. Y el mensaje no pasaba de un "Marga ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?"

Y aunque quisiera decir "¡No, hoy no!" Tampoco es como si pudiese decirle a Kinny, a su _crush_ , que esperara un ratito.

Claro, más cuando el siguiente mensaje le hizo saber que la alta rubia ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Pobre Marjorine, desnuda (en toalla), con el pelo mojado y sin ningún resquicio de su ropa de niña linda.

Salchichas, estaba perdida.

Sin embargo, lo supo de manera contundente solo cuando abrió a la puerta.

Kinny no estaba sola… aunque siempre soliese estarlo.

El ceño fruncido de Kylie no era congruente con la apática pero sombría mirada de Craig, y siquiera los temblores de Tweek le daban algo de conexión al cuadro. Menos aún, los ojos rojos de Damien o el gesto compasivo de Pip.

\- Ken… -

\- Tenemos que hablar, Marga -

¿Desde cuándo…?

La sonrisa que Kendra le dedicaba, parecía fingida.

* * *

:::

*Hay muchas alusiones a la temporada 20, pero esa es la más directa; es la de Marte, donde las mujeres reinaban en la superficie y los hombres estaban esclavizados bajo tierra por chistes y semen.

¡Ahora sí! Se suponía que esto iba a ser un capítulo único, pero lo inicie el 20 de enero y me doy cuenta que no lo voy a publicar nunca a este paso. Será un Two-shot, y el siguiente capítulo será publicado en Semana Santa (vacaciones para mi cansada alma universitaria).

¿Les ha gustado? Háganme saber que partes les llamaron más la atención o según ustedes que debo corregir, para eso está la caja de comentarios.

Y tal vez, con el tiempo, haga más fics independientes en este universo genderbender. Si tienen ideas que aportar o alguien quiere que le haga un one-shot pues me escribe.

 _Con cada vez que dejas un review, salvas un gatito._


End file.
